A Saiyan's Truest Potential
Summary Following their clash - they knock each other back as they skid across the ground in opposite directions before stopping themselves as EX Kakatz uses every rush attack he knows against Mythic while Mythic continues to use his gravity ability to launch pieces of debris at the fused warrior. However, they fail to hit him as flies straight through to proceed to punch the Shadow Dragon in the face followed up with mutual clashes between each other. Xeno EX Kakatz is almost knocked to the ground by a heavy blow to the gut, but recovers as Xeno Bardock and Xeno Trunks look on as the battle continues. Chronoa tells them to transfer all but energy they need to live on to EX Kakatz in their Super Saiyan 4 forms. They agree and proceed to transfer their energy as does Dial and reluctantly Mira transfers his ki causing them to revert to their base forms as the energy empowers Xeno EX Kakatz even further. His hair becomes spikier as his aura changes and becomes larger in size. He unleashes a blinding aura that covers him as he undergoes another transformation and Chronoa realises that he has achieved a new form thanks to the others. Chronoa restores their energy as Xeno EX Kakatz uses the energy he received and his own force of will to enhance himself even further as he calls the form a further evolution of Super Saiyan 4. The mere leap off the ground causing it to deform as he rushes at Mythic and proceeds to overpower him once again as he tells the Shadow Dragon that a Saiyan's True Potential is limitless and even tells him that Saiyans don't have limits as he knocks him into the ground before Mythic uses Golden Ultra Star, but the fused warrior deflects it with ease and proceeds to knock the Shadow Dragon into the ground as his Metamo-Ring begins to crack. He continues the pummel Shadow Dragon without noticing his Metamo-Ring is cracking and continues to fight as the Shadow Dragon fruitlessly tries to counter the fused warrior. Xeno EX Kakatz stomps on the ground forcing a piece of debris to fly up and kick at Mythic before grabbing him by the face and dragging him across the ground. Mythic fires a barrage of Golden Ultra Stars and causes heavy damages to the area, but EX Kakatz uppercuts him and sends him flying up a mountain before kicking him into it. Xeno EX Kakatz proceeds to punch Mythic in the face after blocking the Shadow Dragon's punch before kicking him in the gut followed up with knocking him away with another kick. He grabs him by the shoulder and blasts him in the back as he was getting back up with Shelling Crash - sending him crashing into a jutting piece of debris. He proceeds to walk slowly up to the Shadow Dragon before using Final Strike followed up with Final Blow. Xeno EX Kakatz proceeds to charge energy into his fist as Xeno Bardock realises that he is going to use Heat Phalanx, but is shocked about the amount of energy is putting into the attack and believes that he is going in for the kill. Xeno EX Kakatz begins to sink into the ground and continues to charge as he tells Mythic that its the Ultimate Heat Phalanx and proceeds to dart directly at him, but Mythic notices his cracked Metamo-Ring. He proceeds to fire a ki blast at him and manages to cause it to shatter as the fused warrior is about to collide with the Shadow Dragon - Xeno EX Kakatz defuses back into Xeno Kakarot and Xeno Raditz as they revert to the base form almost immediately before being kicked into the ground. Battles *Xeno EX Kakatz (True Super Saiyan 4/True Super Saiyan 4 (Full Power) vs. Nether Dark Shenron (Mythic Dark Shenron/Super Mythic Dark Shenron) *Xeno Kakarot & Xeno Raditz vs. Nether Dark Shenron (Super Mythic Dark Shenron) Category:Fanga